Dabbles and Drabbles
by Jinx13GXA
Summary: Any short thing I do. Gratsu. Lyoke. Stingue
1. Gratsu-coming out as trans

Natsu would always be grateful for Grandine. He was thankful for the unconditional love and support he'd always had from Igneel as well, but without Grandine, he wouldn't have been this lucky. She had always been a powerful sky dragon, and it wasn't just because of her powerful magic. She had created several of her own spells for various purposes, some being implemented soon after, as there has been no precedents sent to them and without them lives would be lost. Most to not look at her other spells as equally important to the ones at save lives, but they were very, very important to certain individuals.

When Igneel had first found Natsu, he wasn't Natsu. He had a name that was not his and the body didn't reflect he was on the inside. Grandine saw that within just a few moments of meeting him. Igneel had brought him there, hoping to help heal the heart that was shattered with his abandonment. It had taken her months tell her and all she could about human anatomy and how to change it to better suit the gender one identifies with, but she did it. By the time Natsu was nine years old, he had the body that he had always wanted, and he was happy.

When the dragons vanished, and he found himself alone once more, he kept moving forward. No one needed to know that he had changed himself to be who he wanted to be and who he really was, which is why he never told them. Fairy Tail was his home and the people there were his Nakama, but that did not mean that they had to know _everything_. Sure they laughed at him for being a bit short and having a thin waist, and in his boyfriend's case, a "cute" butt- _oh fuck I forgot about that._

A brief panic went through him when he realized that out of everyone, he _had _to tell Gray. Natsu was nothing if not honest to a fault, and hiding something this big from Gray of all people, wasn't okay with him. He grimaced, but made plans to do it that night and get it out of the way.

Later that night they were curled together on Gray's couch, and Natsu had been quiet for the past hour or so, simply thinking. Eventually, he decided he was just going to rip it off like a Band-Aid, "Hey, Gray?"

Gray was running his fingers through Natsu hair gently, "Yeah?"

"I… I wasn't always like this," his voice was soft,

never reaching above a whisper.

"What do you mean?" Gray kept playing with his hair, knowing that whatever it was, it'd be fine.

Natsu snuggled in more, "There's- fuck I know there's a Fiori word for it," he pauses, but is unable to find it in the end, "I wasn't always a boy on the outside, but Grandine fixed it."

Gray was completely unbothered, "that's it?" He only smiled when Natsu nodded still hiding his face in Gray's chest. "Okay. You're still Natsu, my beautiful boyfriend, and I don't care about what you aren't."

Natsu smiled, tilting his head up to kiss Gray's lips gently, "thank you…love you..."

"Of course, and I love you, too, just as you are."


	2. lyoke-coming out to family

Four months. They've been seeing each other behind everyone's backs for four didn't necessarily bother Loke, mainly because he was fairly certain that all of the other spirits knew already, weather it was due to Aquarius seeming to know everything at all times or the all knowing knowledge that Crux possessed. Lucy… He would manage to tell her eventually. Lyon, on the other hand, was struggling and it was obvious. He considered Ultear and Gray to be his siblings, and not telling them bothered him to no end.

"There's nothing stopping you from telling them," Loke finally said that evening. Lyon was half on his chest, the movie they had been watching long forgotten in favor of each other's lips.

Lyon grimaced, "Yes… But that would also require me coming out to them."

Loke snorted, "Have you met your siblings? Ultear's the biggest lesbian I've ever met in my life, and Gray is so smitten with Natsu that the only person who doesn't know is Natsu himself!"

That finally got Lyon to smile, "Yeah I suppose so…" The rest of the night was quiet for the two of them, but they knew tomorrow would be wild enough to make up for it.

* * *

By the time Ultear got to Gray's house, Lyon was already wrapped in blankets and sipping on a large mug of hot cocoa, which is and always will be the only thing he trusts Gray to make in the kitchen. "You're late."

"No," Ultear shook her head, "you're just early-"

"Actually, you're late this time," Gray said as he walked in with a mug for her and himself. "Only by a couple minutes though, so don't be an ass, Lyon." He pretended he didn't see Lyon flip him off.

Ultear rolled her eyes, "and it's not like it matters anyways. Anything new happened since our meet up last month?"

"Well, it's not new-I just didn't tell you…" Loke sighed softly, deciding to get it out of the way now.

Gray snorted, "You managed to keep a secret?"

"I bet we know exactly what it is, and he's just fooling himself," She smirked at him, and then dissolved into laughter when the middle finger came her way instead.

"I've been dating someone for four months." He smiled behind his mug as he watched the gears turn in their heads.

Gray gave him a flat look, almost unbelieving, "Who?"

"Loke."

Ultear gently sat her mug down, "As in Fairy Tail's playboy bunny, Loke?" When Lyon nodded, she smiled, "Only you could keep a playboy in one place, fucking hell."

Gray sighed softly, "Well, at least now we know why he hasn't been picking up girls for a bit."

Lyon nearly laughed, "Because he has me."

"Yeah," Ultear agreed, "But if he hurts you, I'll chop his dick off-"

"I happen to like that dick," Lyon was quick to interrupt.

Gray only groaned, "To much information!"

Ultear made a scissor motion with her hands, "Snip-snip."

"I can and will freeze you-"

"You can try pretty boy-"

* * *

Loke was right. Lyon had nothing to worry about.


	3. Stingue-moonlight

Sting was normally a heavy sleeper. You could shove him out of bed or even pour ice water on him and he wouldn't move, but something about the soft sigh he heard made him crack his eyes open anyways. The bedside clock read 2:36 am, and there was a cold chill creeping in from the open balcony door. He reached beside him gently, feeling for his partner, but coming up empty, only finding a cold spot on the bed.

He got up as quiet as he could, knowing that it would likely be futile, and crept towards the door. Rogue was leaning over the balcony rail in nothing but the pink pajama pants with frogs on them Sting had gotten him for his birthday, and he looked almost peaceful. Sting watched for a moment, content to just take in the sight before he finally decided to move. He wrapped his arms around Rogue's abdomen and laid his head on his shoulder. "Hey," his voice was soft, but it was easily heard in the quiet of the morning.

Rogue smiled and laid his hands over top of Sting's, "Hi… What are you doing up?"

"The bed was cold," Sting mumbled, "because my cuddle buddy left me." He nuzzled Rogue's neck gently, then left a soft kiss on his shoulder. "Bad insomnia night?"

The kiss tickled, the lightness of Sting lips always did, and it made Rogue's smile brighter. He turned around without leaving the embrace, "mmm…. Yeah, but that's okay." He wound his arms around Sting, even though they were as heavy as lead with exhaustion. "I have you here now."

Sting pressed a kiss to his temple with the same love and softness as before, "You don't look super okay… but I'll hold you as long as you need me too." He pulled Rogue closer, one of his hands moving up to play with his tangled hair, and he sighed softly when he felt Rogue mindlessly trace the old scars on his back. "I love you, even when this stuff happens."

He hadn't voiced it, but sometimes that's exactly what Rogue needed to hear. He relaxed into Sting's arms, blissfully happy, "I love you too, Sting."

After a moment or two, Sting started humming a nameless tune and swaying with Rogue. It was the only sound beside the crickets under the early morning moonlight, and Rogue's fixated on it. It was just as calming as always, and he thought for a moment that he could fall asleep standing. Sting was a head of him though, and chose instead to scoop him up and carry him back to their warm bed. Rogue fell asleep to his partner's humming that night as he was wrapped in blankets and held in a place were his thoughts couldn't touch him.

Sting kept humming long after Rogue had fallen asleep, wanting nothing more than for him to dream peacefully, even if it meant losing a few hours. When he finally stopped, it was with a quiet, "I love you," and him snuggling right back in.


	4. luvia-mermaid

Lucy loved her job, she really did, but holy shit did her heart not have the strength to deal with this. She had been training dolphins for years, and it is what she had wanted to do since she was a child. Absolutely nothing made her happier, so when she decided to major in marine biology and do it for the rest of her life, no one stopped her. However, the professional mermaid that the aquarium hired seem to be trying to stop her brain from functioning. _I'm so fucking gay._

When the beautiful blue haired woman showed up with a tail in her arms, Lucy thought she was going to have a heart attack on the spot. Nothing prepared her for the same woman to strip her shirt and shorts on the spot, so that she could put the tail on. She had had a bathing suit on underneath, but it did nothing for Lucy's heart, "Hello, my name is Juvia Locksar. I'm supposed to be getting comfortable around the dolphins?"

"Uh. Um.. sorry, they um… didn't tell me they hired a professional mermaid, so I was a little startled." Lucy mentally cursed herself or babbling like an idiot.

Juvia smiled, "You're Lucy, right?" Her voice was like silk, and it was the greatest distraction Lucy ever had in front of her. She nodded, only half paying attention to the actual conversation. "Then can you show me all the dolphins? They were right about you being a trainer right?"

Lucy nodded again, "yeah of course, there's only three. Mari's a little shit though. She'll probably try and steal your top."

"Nothing I haven't dealt with before. Though usually it's guys," she smiled brightly and looked Lucy up and down, "I don't think I'd mind as much if it were someone as pretty as you."

Lucy's heart all but stopped as Juvia slipped right into the water and swam down. Her mouth opened and closed uncontrollably as she tried to get her thoughts in order, but order never seem to come. Instead she stood there the whole afternoon, watching Juvia swim around the dolphins, playing as if nothing else in the world mattered. Her beautiful smile and ease around the animals drew Lucy in even more than she already was.

Unfortunately, Lucy was right about Marie. At one point she did undo Juvia's top, and it nearly came off. Lucy would've looked away faster if she hadn't caught one of her male coworkers ogling her, and in less than a second, they were being slapped across the face. "Get out! And don't come back until you have some decency.

Little did she know, Juvia had seen what she had done, and later she found a coffee with her name on it in a post it said "from Juvia." If her heart fluttered well she read it, she didn't show it, but it was impossible to hide the smile on her face when she realized that in Juvia's is neat, perfect handwriting, there was a phone number written on the cup.


End file.
